Un Paso
by SugarScarlet
Summary: -AU- "¿Cuántos pasos hay del amor al odio? ¿Y del odio al amor?"


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Un paso**

* * *

"_**¿Cuántos pasos hay del amor al odio? ¿Y del odio al amor?"**_

* * *

El sol entro de llenó por la ventana de su habitación, se maldijo a sí mismo el haberse olvidado de correr las cortinas la noche anterior, ahora sus orbes grises eran atacados cruelmente por los rayos de luz solar. Se quejó mientras se removía en la cama y con pereza escondió su rostro debajo de la almohada, tan solo pensar en el resto del día lo hacía desear quedarse en la comodidad de su cama.

— ¡Gray despierta! —La voz de su padre retumbo mientras unos golpes en su puerta la acompañaban. — ¡Que llegarás tarde!

Se negaba totalmente a mover un músculo de su cuerpo, más sabía que si no se levantaba en ese preciso momento lo que vendría sería mucho peor pues el "alzar la voz" era la primera advertencia que usaba Silver, sus otros métodos eran tan crueles que el hijo de la familia Fullbuster no dudaba en saltar de su colchón en un segundo aunque ese día, por ser el primer día de clase luego de las vacaciones de verano, era mucho más difícil.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gray hizo una mueca al escuchar el grito femenino, acostumbrado a que todos los años sea igual rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su vecina se había quedado dormida como de costumbre. La observó por la ventana, corría por su habitación mientras buscaba las prendas del uniforme, ella se vio observada y desvió la mirada azul hacia el chico que se limitó a alzar la mano en forma de "saludo" con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. Juvia por su parte se acercó rápidamente a la ventana y antes de correr la cortina para su mayor privacidad le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo medio a Gray que frunció el entrecejo al instante.

Ambos se volvieron a encontrar en las entradas de sus respectivas casas saliendo para al instituto donde los dos asistían. Si bien a ninguno de los dos le agradaba la compañía del otro no era como si pudieran hacer algo para ir por diferentes lugares, es decir, el camino al instituto era el mismo para ambos.

— ¿Qué paso te peleaste con el peine? —Atacó Gray.

— ¿Qué quiere decirle a Juvia? —La muchacha alzó una ceja.

—Tu pelo es horrible. —Dijo el joven y se alzó de hombros.

— ¡El pelo de Gray es peor! —Se quejó Juvia.

El muchacho solo le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba su molestia y terminó sacándole la lengua, la chica corrió su rostro hacia el lado contrario mostrando su total ofensa ante el comentario del joven y aceleró su paso para no tener que seguir compartiendo el camino con su detestable vecino.

Definitivamente ellos nunca se llevarían bien. Hubo un momento hace varios años donde si la memoria no fallaba aquellos muchachos en ese entonces niños se llevaban de maravilla y no había tarde que no compartieran juntos pero luego llegó la adolescencia, el cambio de hormonas, las diferencias notorias en su cuerpo, los gustos diferentes, nada volvió a hacer lo mismo y no supieron exactamente cuando fue que comenzaron a llevarse tan mal. Mal al grado en que muchas bromas pesadas de Gray terminaban mal para Juvia, aunque la jovencita también hacia de las suyas, su cara angelical solo era una gran apariencia y eso, Fullbuster lo sabía de sobra.

Al llegar al instituto cada uno siguió por su lado, el chico de cabello negro-azulado se dirigió directo al tablero que le mostraba en que salón estaría este año. Gray Fullbuster salón 2-2. Subió las escaleras ignorando los suspiros de las muchachas a su alrededor, Gray era guapo, muy guapo y las confesiones de amor parecían caerle del cielo año tras año pero sus interés amorosos terminaban en el fútbol, era lo más cercano que había sentido a lo que se podía referir al amor.

Al entrar al salón se dirigió al último asiento de la fila de la ventana, frente a él ya estaba sentado cierto pelirrosado que no dudo en darse vuelta con una sonrisa estúpida decorando su rostro.

—Otro año juntos. —Resopló Natsu.

—Cállate. —Se limitó a responderle Gray y acomodó su bolso sobre el banco en un intento para acomodarse para dormir aunque esos segundos que tardo bastaron para que la muchachita de cabello azules y ojos del mismo color entrará por la puerta del salón acompañada de su amiga Lucy.

Juvia casi grita de los nervios al notar la presencia de Gray muy cerca de su asiento.

—¡Es que a Juvia no podía tocarle otro salón?! ¿Por qué siempre contigo? —Señalo al muchacho que bostezo ante el griterío y escándalo que estaba armando su vecina.

—Pareces un cerdo gritando. —Rió ante su propio chiste aunque se calló de inmediato al sentir el aura asesina que salía de la jovencita.

— ¿Ha llamado a Juvia cerdo?

Manotazos fueron y vinieron, un golpe fuerte termino en la cabeza de Gray, el profesor entró encontrando a aquel par en una situación poco favorable, ambos terminaron en la sala de castigos después de clase, ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada. El muchacho se quejaba de su dolor y Juvia refunfuñaba por lo bajo mil maldiciones.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo. —Hablo Gray queriendo cortar el molesto murmuro de la otra.

—Usted fue él que dijo a Juvia cerdo. —Reprochó rápidamente.

—Tú eres la que siempre se anda quejando de mí. —Atacó el joven.

—Usted también lo hace con Juvia. —La muchacha se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

— ¿A dónde vas? Si el director ve qué no estas mañana te castigará otra vez.

—Juvia no se quedará. —Y sin más la muchacha salió del aula de castigos. Gray la observó irse pero se quedó en su lugar, él no quería ser castigado mañana, mañana tendría práctica de fútbol, si la idiota de su vecina se iba, era problema de ella.

Una hora más tarde Gray esta libre sin culpas ni complicaciones, él había cumplido su castigo aunque en el camino a casa rezo para que Silver todavía no haya llegado del trabajo. Los nervios recorrieron su cuerpo y formaron un nudo en la boca de su estómago al meter la llave en la puerta y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al notar que era el único que había llegado a casa.

Escaleras arriba su uniforme fue cayendo al suelo, tenía la maldita costumbre de irse desnudándose hasta su cuarto, sus boxers negro era lo única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo. Cayó en su cama y cerró los ojos, la soledad de su casa, a veces dolía. Escuchó una melodiosa voz que venía sin duda de la casa de al lado. Juvia solo cantaba cuando peleaba con sus padres, ponía música a todo volumen y su voz acompañaba de manera elegante a los instrumentos que sonaban. ¿Por qué sabía eso? Solo lo sabía.

—¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Silver estaba en casa. El joven de cabellos negros-azulados se levantó y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la escalera, la cual su padre venía subiendo a medida que recogía su ropa.

— ¿Qué te dicho de la ropa? Tu y tus malas costumbres. —Se quejó el mayor. Más ver la mueca de cansancio en las facciones de su hijo relajo su gesto. — ¿Qué tal el primer día de clases?

—Bien. —Gray se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tus compañeros? —Insistió Silver.

—Los de siempre. —Bufó el menor.

— ¿Otra vez con Natsu? —Silver siguió subiendo las escaleras y al pasar junto a su hijo despeino los cabellos logrando que el ojigris frunciera el entrecejo y asintiera con la cabeza. — ¿Juvia también?

—Sí, sí. Ya, hablemos de la cena.

Silver desistió de seguir preguntando y anunció que había comprado comida en el camino de regreso a casa. Gray festejó internamente y no le dio tiempo a su padre para que lo reprimiera por andar en ropa interior por la casa, él ya estaba colocando la mesa para poder disfrutar de la cena.

El mayor de los Fullbuster trato de buscar algún tema de conversación para mantener con el joven pero el rechazo de Gray siempre ganaba, sus respuestas monosílabas no facilitaban nunca las cosas, el ambiente siempre se tornaba tenso o triste durante las comidas o el tiempo que compartían juntos.

El ojigris subió a su habitación luego de lavarse los dientes, apagó las luces y se sentó en la cama en medio de la completa oscuridad, la única luz proveniente de la calle entraba por la ventana, siempre se olvidaba de cerrar las cortinas. Su cama hizo un chirrido cuando se levantó y camino hasta el ventanal, primero cerraría el vidrio. Su mano se detuvo a mitad de la acción. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par deseando no perderse de la imagen que su vecina le regalaba. Juvia alzaba sus brazos intentando sacarse una camiseta dejando a la vista su sostén color salmón haciendo juego con las pequeñas bragas que llevaba puestas.

¿En qué momentos los pechos de Juvia se habían vuelto tan grandes? ¿En qué momento ella había crecido tanto?

Gray tragó saliva sintiendo su garganta seca, su rostro caliente, bueno… No solo su rostro. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad cuando Juvia se perdió de su campo de visión, su pecho estaba agitado y… ¡Oh demonios! Cerró la ventana de golpe, corrió las cortinas y de un salto termino sobre el colchón. Su cuerpo le quemaba y la imagen de la peliazul no salía de su cabeza, había quedado como una fotografía en su cerebro. Dirigió su mano lentamente hacia abajo, llegó a tocar el elástico de su bóxer. No podía creer que Juvia había despertado la necesidad de tocarse. Mentía si decía que no se masturbaba pero… Vamos, ¡¿Por Juvia?!

— ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! —Gritó y salió corriendo al baño. Lo que él necesitaba solo era una ducha fría, tan solo eso.

— ✤ —

La mañana siguiente despertó de un humor de perros, Gray limpió su boca que estaba babeada al igual que su almohada y trato de fijar su vista en el reloj-alarma que tenía arriba de su mesa de noche.

— ¿En qué momento se hizo tan tarde?! —Gritó desesperado. ¿El segundo día de clases ya llegaría tarde? NO, NO, NO. Su práctica corría riesgo.

Se vistió a una velocidad impresionante, tomó un pedazo de pan que estaba arriba de la mesa y sus pies lo llevaron lo más rápido posible al instituto. Odio las escaleras que tuvo que subir hasta el cuarto piso y con los pulmones más afuera que dentro de cuerpo llegó a su correspondiente salón. Todos sus compañeros dirigieron su mirada a él. Natsu abrió la boca intentando hacer un comentario pero la figura del profesor apareció detrás del Fullbuster.

— ¿Es qué no piensa sentarse, alumno? —Habló con la voz grave que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Gray ni siquiera respondió se apresuró a tomar asiento y recuperar el aire en sus pulmones. ¡Ah! El verano le había quitado parte de su condición física, el entrenador iba a regañarlo.

Gran parte de las horas de clase le fue inevitable no pensar en Juvia y tildarse mirándola, ahora podía observar o se daba cuenta de los detalles femeninos de su cuerpo, que a diferencia de otras chicas no cargaba su rostro de maquillaje, que pintaba sus uñas y labios. Que se veía adorable cuando sonreía. Gray apartó la mirada cuando la muchacha dirigió su mirada azul hacia él, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al verse descubierto pero agradeció que Juvia lo ignorara. No es como si pudiera mantenerle la mirada después de lo de anoche. No, no podía ver los ojos de Juvia si sentir calor o desviarlo hacia sus enorme, en verdad enormes pechos.

Luego de clases se dirigió al campo deportivo junto con Natsu, ambos eran parte del equipo de fútbol desde el primer año. El entrenador le dio la bienvenida a los nuevos y a los viejos, varias vueltas a la cancha y un pequeño calentamiento con la pelota fue todo lo que pudo disfrutar el de cabellos negros-azulados. ¡Que bueno era estar de nuevo en movimiento!

Caminaron con un pequeño grupo, compañeros de equipo, hasta cierta dirección, luego de allí se separaron y regresó solo hasta su casa, su padre estaba ya en su hogar, lo primero que le dijo fue que se quitará los botines, no iba a andar embarrando toda la casa. Gray bufó pero cumplió la orden de su progenitor al fin y al cabo.

Silver había puesto la mesa para cenar, después de una rápida ducha su hijo estaba con ropa limpia y dispuesto a ingerir hasta un elefante si se lo ponían en el plato.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —Preguntó el mayor.

—Normal.

— ¿Ninguna novedad? —Gray pareció dudar y eso incentivo a Silver a formular otra pregunta. — ¿Algo qué quieras contarme?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, hijo.

— ¿Alguna vez… alguna chica te puso nervioso? O sea, no te llevas bien con esa chica, no la quieres ni ver, la odias profundamente pero de repente te das cuenta que te la pasas pensando en ella y la odias mucho más por eso.

Silver abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sonriendo a su hijo con cariño. —¿Hay alguna chica que cause todo eso en ti?

—No… —Gray apartó sus orbes grises y se levantó de repente de su asiento. —Olvídalo, es una estupidez.

El ojigris ignoró las palabras de su padre, subió a su habitación y cuando quiso prender la luz se dio cuenta que se había cortado. Se quejó en medio la oscuridad. Su padre le anunció que iría a acostarse y él por su parte haría lo mismo, ¿qué podía hacer sin luz más que dormir? Se deshizo de su ropa hasta quedar en bóxer, y cuando estaba dispuesto a echarse sobre su cama un leve tarareó llamo su atención. Volteó hacia su ventana. Conocía esa voz. Se acercó marcando el ritmo de la canción con su mano sin darse cuenta y creyendo que aquella muchacha no podía verlo se apoyó en el marco de la ventana queriendo seguir escuchando.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Juvia, molesta.

—Te escuchaba. —Respondió Gray. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los presentes. Juvia no volvió a tararear. — ¿Aún le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Juvia parpadeó incrédula. ¿Gray recordaba eso? —Claro que no… —Aseguró.

—Ya veo… —Fullbuster se sorprendía de sus propias palabras, ¡no estaba a la defensiva como de costumbre! Pero se dio cuenta que Juvia estaba temblando. Era una niña mentirosa, todavía temía a la oscuridad. Él comenzó a tararear la misma canción de Juvia, haciéndolo de una manera espantosa. Bueno, él nunca dijo que fuera bueno en eso. Juvia termino riendo. — ¡Oye, no te rías!

— ¡Es que eres muy malo! —Juvia secó una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos a causa de la risa. —Perdón, ya no me rió.

—Si soy tan malo, podrías enseñarme, ¿no?

Juvia miró fijamente a Gray, Gray por primera vez la estaba tratando bien, hasta podría decirse que la miraba diferente y eso hacia que parte de su abdomen y estómago se sintiera raro.

—Tal vez… —Murmuró la joven. — ¿Qué tal la práctica de fútbol?

—Bien, por ser el primer día el entrenador nos tuvo un poco de compasión… —Gray se encogió de hombros. —Me divierte…

Otra vez silencio. Dos personas que casi no se hablaban y cada vez que se dirigían la palabra era para pelearse no sabían que tema de conversación sacar. Habían perdido muchos años del otro como para saber de sus respectivas vidas.

—Juvia… ¿por qué… por qué nos peleamos? Antes solíamos llevarnos bien.

Las palabras del más alto sorprendieron a la joven de cabellos azules, que ladeo su cabeza con una expresión dolida en el rostro.

—Los dos cambiamos, usted se empezó a alejar de Juvia cuando empezó a interesarse por el fútbol, por sus nuevos amigos de equipo, por las chicas que empezaron a suspirar por Gray.

— ¡Pero si yo no me alejé! ¡Te fui a buscar muchas veces y tu nunca me atendías! Una vez me tiraste por la cabeza la muñeca que te había regalado. —Se defendió el ojigris. Juvia rió suavemente ante el recuerdo, apenas era una niña.

—A Juvia le dolía compartir a Gray. Ella no quería. —Confesó. Las mejillas de Gray se habían teñido de rojo. Agradecía que la luz se haya cortado, así Juvia no notaría su rubor. —Aunque Juvia era una niña tonta. Ambos tenemos la culpa, supongo.

Gray nunca lo había visto de esa forma, en realidad nunca se había sentado a analizar la situación o entender a Juvia, él no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres, lo único que sabía es que eran BIEN complicadas, y los hombres se tomaban todo de manera más relajada si bien notó cuando Juvia comenzó a alejarse de él pensó que era solo por ser un poquito histérica, pero nunca lo dijo, decirle histérica a una mujer las ponía más histéricas, ¿no?

Cuando menos se lo esperaban las luces se sus habitaciones encendieron, el rostro de Juvia dibujo una dulce sonrisa, llena de alivio, realmente no le gustaba la oscuridad. Gray la observó, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella aparto la mirada dirigiéndola a un punto que no sea el cuerpo del joven.

—Tu ropa, Gray…

— ¡Lo siento! —Dijo mientras se cubría tras la pared de su cuarto.

—No importa. —Respondió la ojiazul y se removió, estirando su espalda. —Iré a dormir… Bu-buenas noches, Gray. —Mencionó, sintiéndose rara.

—Buenas noches, Juvia. —Saludo también, las luces se su habitación volvieron a apagarse, solo que esta vez por su acción, se metió entre las sábanas y con una sonrisa tonta, sin saber con exactitud la causa de la misma, se durmió.

— ✤ —

Los días pasaron, pero lo que Gray esperaba era realmente las noches, podrían no dirigirse ni dos palabras en el instituto pero cuando llegaban a casa luego de la cena, tanto Juvia como el joven de cabellos negros-azulados se asomaban a conversar hasta que alguno de los dos le ganaba el sueño, en definitiva se habían puesto al día con todo y cada uno de los detalles de su vida. Gray se había enterado de cierto admirador que Juvia tenía y aquello solo lo hacía gritar de celos en su interior. Un día había visto a la peliazul junto a aquel sujeto y sin pensarlo comenzó a arrastrarla lejos de él, frente a la mirada curiosa de todos sus compañeros aunque la mayoría pensó que de "_nuevo estaban peleando_", las acciones del ojigris habían causado impresión en la muchacha que lo miraba sorprendida y extrañada.

— ¿Gray? —Juvia alzó una ceja y sobresalto ante el puñetazo que había dado el más alto contra la pared. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué estabas con él? —El tono de voz de Gray era grave, rudo. Estaba enojado.

—¿Él? ¿Rogue-sama?

—¡Quién sea! Juvia no tienes por qué estar con él si no quieres.

—Juvia estaba con él porque quería.

Gray tragó saliva, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

— ¿Estas enamorada de él?

Juvia abrió sus labios intentado emitir sonido, la pregunta de su vecino la descolocó. ¿Acaso Gray todavía no se había dado cuenta lo qué sentía por él desde niños?

—Así que estas enamorada de él…

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, no permitió que Juvia le explique nada, no deseaba escucharlo. Su pecho, su corazón le dolía, una angustia lo invadía oprimiendo con fuerza allí. Juvia, había sido la única mujer en la que él se había fijado amorosamente y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento, es decir, él siempre buscaba una chica que se pareciera a ella, pero jamás la encontró. Solo la quería a ella.

Era como el dicho ese, "_No te das cuenta de lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes… O lo ves con otro_." Pateó una piedra en su camino y llevó sus manos a su cabeza tirando con desesperación de sus cabellos. Se había comportado de manera tan idiota frente a Juvia. Pero no, no volvería a arrastrarse. Él tenía su orgullo, sí. Su orgullo de hombre. Sus celos no iban a controlarlo.

Esa noche no se asomó a su ventana. Ni la noche que le siguió a esa, ni la siguiente. Y así durante una semana. Había visto a Juvia en clases pero cada vez que ella atinaba a acercarse Gray se las arreglaba para alejarse.

Aquella tarde después de la práctica de fútbol el joven llegó y como de costumbre fue desnudándose hasta llegar a su habitación. Su sorpresa fue pasar por la puerta y ver sentada sobre su cama a la chica que robaba sus suspiros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?! —Preguntó Gray con sorpresa mientras trataba inútilmente de taparse con las manos.

— ¡Juvia quería hablar con usted! —Respondió rápidamente la peliazul mientras también inútilmente trataba de tapar sus ojos. —¡Silver-sama la dejo pasar!

Gray maldijo a su padre pero se las arregló para ponerse algo de ropa y poder charlar _normalmente_ con Juvia.

—Juvia no entiende por qué no le habla.

Silencio.

— ¿Es por Rogue-sama?

Silencio.

—Es algo estúpido. —Finalmente estalló.

— ¡No es estúpido! —Casi gritó Gray.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Juvia casi ni habla con Rogue-sama.

— ¿Y entonces qué hacías con él aquella tarde?

—Juvia iba a rechazarlo. —La joven asentía con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Gray quedó boquiabierto. Él se había montado toda una película. —¿Por qué?

Las mejillas de Juvia fueron enrojeciendo poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza a la hora de responder. —A Juvia le gusta otra persona…

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Gray acercándose, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Gr-gray…—Murmuró suavemente la ojiazul pero no fue lo suficientemente alto como para que él escuchará.

— ¿Quién? —Volvió a preguntar.

Juvia suspiró y con valor miró fijamente esos orbes grises que tanto le gustaban, tomó la camiseta de Gray empujando su cuerpo hacia ella, dio un paso adelante acortando la distancia que los separaba y chocando sus labios en un sorpresivo beso.

—Gray…—Volvió a decir, esta vez lo bastante claro. Feliz de haber dado _un paso_ hacia su amor.

Esa noche no hubo ventana de por medio, ni gritos, ni peleas, Gray rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su vecina y degusto a su antojo aquellos labios rosados, dulces, adictivos. Por su parte la muchachita de cabello azul no dejaba de suspirar ante al amor de su infancia hecho realidad. Al final tenía que darle la razón a su madre, del odio al amor, también solo hay un paso.

* * *

Buenas!  
Espero les haya gustado el OneShot. El primero del año, tengo muchas ideas y muchos le seguiran a este.  
¡Dejenme ideas que quieran leer para mis próximos trabajos! Con gusto trataré de hacerlo.

Un beso enorme c:

**Sugar.**


End file.
